1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to web page management, and particularly to a computer and method for converting a web page.
2. Description of Related Art
By the advent of the Internet, enormous amounts of information have become easily accessible. If a computer is connected to the Internet, users are able to use the computer to browse web pages to obtain information. However, for security reasons, a lot of companies limit web page access of their employees.